This invention relates to an improvement in the design of refractory-faced tube sheets in boilers of the shell and tube configuration. More particularly, it relates to an improvement in the design of the inlet and outlet of the tube passing through the tube sheets of such boilers. More particularly, it relates to a design for a removable or consumable form for producing a new inlet design for the tubes to reduce the energy loss by the fluid passing through the tubes.